Who's win?
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Akashi bisa iri loh lihat tetsuya-nya punya banyak teman, lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

Who's Win?

Author: Rizqi dian amanda

Fandom: Kuroko no basuke

Cast: Akashi seijuuro, Kuroko tetsuya, Midorima shintaro, OC.

Rate: T

Genre: Slice of life, parody, tragedy, supranatural.

Pada jaman dulu berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang berjaya dimasa nya. Kerajaan ini bernama Teiko, sebuah kerajaan yang sudah berdiri sejak 100 tahun lalu oleh kaisar Matsumoto Seijuuro. Kini sang keturunan ke lima dari pasangan kaisar Matsumoto dan permaisuri Kakenda lah yang dinobatkan sebagai raja sekarang bernama Hisumoto Akashi.

Raja Hitsumoto memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki kembar namun memiliki sifat dan ciri yang sangat berbeda. Dikatakan kembar karena mereka dilahirkan diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Anak pertama yang dilahirkan oleh sang permaisuri bernama Akashi Seijuuro, memiliki fisik yang kuat dan tampan. Iris mata nya berwarna merah menyala senada dengan surai yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah. Sementara anak kedua bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, memiliki iris mata berwarna biru cerah yang senada dengan rambutnya dan wajah yang imut. Kuroko memiliki fisik yang lemah dan gampang sakit, oleh sebab itu lah namanya yang semula Akashi Tetsuya dirubah menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya atas permintaan sang ibu yang semula bermarga Kuroko.

15 tahun setelah mereka lahir, Akashi dan Kuroko kini telah menjadi pangeran yang mewarisi wajah tampan dan imut yang diwarisi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kedua pangeran ini sangat terkenal disegala penjuru, bahkan ada beberapa kali raja dari kerajaan lain yang datang untuk menjodohkan putri mereka pada salah satu dari kedua pangeran tersebut. Tapi sayang atas permintaan pribadi kedua nya sang raja harus menunda lebih dulu tentang tetek bengek perjodohan.

Namun dibalik keterkenalan mereka, ada beberapa rumor tersembunyi.

Akashi seijuuro, sang kakak bersurai merah dikenal sebagai pangeran yang dingin dan kejam. Ia begitu sombong dan selalu meremehkan orang lain kecuali Kuroko. Ia sangat protektif pada Kuroko hingga masalah Kuroko harus berteman dengan siapa pun ia permasalahkan.

Sedangkan Kuroko tetsuya, sang adik yang lahirnya berselang satu menit dari Akashi tersebut mempunyai sifat yang ramah dan baik hati pada siapapun. Ia jarang tersenyum tapi ia selalu bisa menangani orang-orang yang menurutnya bertindak salah dengan kata-kata nya yang begitu menusuk, termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

Kuroko punya banyak teman dari anak-anak sekitar kerajaannya, Akashi benci hal itu. Ia tak menyukai adiknya bergaul dengan rakyat jelata. Oleh karena itu suatu hari ia menyebarkan perkataan bohong pada teman-teman Kuroko yang datang berkunjung keistana. Kuroko saat itu sedang tidak ada.

"I-itu Akashi-sama" Bisik seorang remaja bersurai kecoklatan pada teman kacamatanya.

"Aku juga tahu itu" Balas sikacamata dan kembali melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka oleh orang yang segan mereka temui.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari? Jika ingin menemui Tetsuya dia sedang tak ada di istana, Tetsuya saat ini sedang ikut raja kekerajaan Touou dan menjalin pertemanan dengan pangeran Aomine daiki. Ah kalian teman-teman Tetsuya dari desa ya?" Sergah Akashi, sementara sekelompok remaja berjumlah 5 orang itu langsung menoleh dengan wajah tidak suka. Satu-satunya perempuan bersurai coklat disana menjawab.

"I-iya kami teman Kuroko-sama, ah maaf jika kami menganggu. Sebenarnya kami kesini hanya ingin mengundangnya keacara ulang tahunku nanti malam. Mungkin Akashi-sama mau menyampaikannya" Ucap gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan.." Balas Akashi, rombongan itu memustukan untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan sang pangeran merah ini.

"Tapi kuharap kalian tidak akan kecewa nanti karena Tetsuya pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia sangat terpaksa berteman dengan kalian. Asal kalian tahu, kami memang diminta oleh raja untuk ramah dan berteman dengan anak-anak didaerah kerajaan. Tapi sayangnya aku dan Tetsuya tidak mau menuruti karena kami sangat tidak suka bergaul dengan rakyat jelata seperti kalian." Tambah Akashi sebelum kelima remaja itu pergi, namun perkataanya rupanya sampai ketelinga mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-sama?" Kiyoshi—salah satu remaja—kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Maksudku—tetsuya selama ini hanya berakting didepan kalian" Kelima remaja itu langsung terbelalak, hati mereka tertohok oleh perkataan Akashi. Dengan seringai diwajah Akashi kembali menutup pintu istana.

"Siapa yang datang Sei-chan?" Sang ibunda ratu kerajaan menyapa dari atas tangga, gaun panjang biru muda yang dipakainya semakin menambah kecantikannya yang seakan tak lekang dimakan waktu.

"Oh hanya pengemis biasa yang sering mampir kekerajaan, apa Tetsuya dan ayah sudah ke mbali bunda?" Tanya Akashi, ia berdiri diambang pintu kamar kecil.

"Belum, mungkin besok pagi mereka akan tiba dirumah. Menginggat hari yang sudah mulai malam, pasti ratu dari kerajaan Touou takkan mengijinkan mereka pulang" Kuroko Tetsuna yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Akashi tetsuna tersenyum menggingat teman masa kecilnya—sang ratu touou sekarang.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko kembali keistana bersama sang ayah, wajahnya nampak kusam karena kelelahan diperjalanan yang memakan waktu setengah hari.

"Bagaimana harimu disana Tetsuya?" Suara bariton Akashi menyergap pendengaran Kuroko.

"Tidak ada yang menarik Akashi-kun" Jawab kuroko datar.

"Oh ya apa ada teman-temanku datang kemari kemarin? Tambah si surai baby blue.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Akashi singkat, kuroko menunjukkan raut heran.

"Akashi-kun tak bohong kan?" Tanya kuroko lagi, Akashi menggangguk.

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berkunjung ke desa nanti sore" Kuroko menggeret kakinya kekamar. Akashi tak bergeming, sebuah seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

\- Sementara dikediaman salah satu teman kuroko—-

"Hiks hiks, aku tak menyangka selama ini Kuroko-kun hanya berpura-pura didepan kita, dia bahkan tak datang dipesta ulangtahunku" Seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek menangis, lelaki yang bersurai hitam dan berkacamata sibuk menenangkannya.

"Hmm jadi selama ini dugaanku benar, mana mungkin juga dia yang notabe nya seorang pangeran mau berteman dengan rakyat jelata seperti kita" Timpal Izuki, yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari lelaki berkacamata –Hyuuga.

"Diamlah Izuki, kita sudah tahu itu. Mulai sekarang kita tidak usah lagi menerima dia jika dia kemari. Dia sudah membohongi kita selama ini" Ketus Hyuuga. Semua hanya mengganguk dalam diam.

\- Kembali ke setting istana-

Sesuai rencana Kuroko, ia pergi bersama beberapa pengawal menuju desa, dengan senyum cerahnya ia menghampiri satu persatu rumah teman-temannya, namun apa yang dia dapat? Makian dan hinaan pedas yang dilontarkan dari mulut teman-temannya mengoyak hatinya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan tak paham sama sekali kenapa semua temannya mendadak membencinya. Kini dia berada dirumah Riko, dia berharap tak menemui kejadian yang sama seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Riko-san" Kuroko menatap gadis didepannya itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari Kuroko-sama" Jawab Riko dingin, ia tak membalas tatapan kuroko.

"Eh? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku dengan –kun saja Riko-san?" Dari sini perasaan kuroko mulai tidak enak.

"Berhenti lah berpura-pura Kuroko-sama, aku tahu kau lebih suka dipanggil dengan sama. Iya kan?!" Riko membentak, air matanya tak terbendung. Memarahi sahabat yang disukai nya bukan hal yang mudah untuknya, apalagi untuk membenci.

'PURA-PURA?' Lagi-lagi kuroko mendengar kata itu, benar-benar ada yang tidak beres disini. Kuroko memutar otaknya untuk mencerna semua kejadian. Akhirnya ia kembali bertanya

"R-riko-san, apa maksud kalian? Kenapa kalian mengatai aku berpura-pura? Apa ada orang yang menggosip kan ku?" Sergah kuroko, riko tertegun ia binggung harus menjawab atau tidak. Menyebut nama Akashi bukan hal sulit, tapi entah kenapa dilidah Riko sangat berat sekali untuk mengatakannya.

"Maaf" Hanya itu jawaban Riko sebelum ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras. Kuroko hanya tertegun diam, semua temannya membencinya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Pada akhirnya Kuroko hanya pasrah dan memilih pulang ke istana dengan wajah lesu.

Sesampainya diistana Akashi langsung menyambut kedatangan Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Wajahmu terlihat murung" Sergah Akashi, ia berdiri angkuh diambang pintu istana.

"Tak apa Akashi-kun" Wajah Kuroko pelan.

"Apa teman-temanmu menjauhimu?" Pertanyaan barusan refleks memecah lamunan Kuroko, ia langsung menatap tajam Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tak melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka kan?"

"Tidak tahu ya, kemarin mereka mampir sebentar dan aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran" Jawab Akashi enteng, tanpa penjelasan lanjut dari sang kakak Kuroko sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Kebenaran? Maksudmu kebohongan! Apa yang kau lakukan Akash-kun. Kau pasti menceritakan hal buruk yang tak pernah kulakukan pada mereka kan?" Kuroko mencengkram kedua bahu Akashi, sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum puas. Sungguh jika bukan kakaknya yang ada didepannya ini, dia benar-benar akan memukulnya.

"Tetsuya, Akashi. Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Sang raja –Ayah mereka—tiba-tiba datang dari balik balkon lantai dua, Hisomoto memandang khawatir pada kedua putranya. Dengan kasar kuroko melepaskan cengkramannya pada Akashi lalu langsung pergi kedalam kamarnya. Akashi tetap diam memandang, sedangkan Hisomoto makin binggung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan putra kita sayang?" Tanya Tetsuna yang tahu-tahu sudah ada disamping hisomoto, membuat hisomoto sedikit terjengkang karena kaget.

"U-uh aku juga tak mengerti, sepertinya mereka berseteru seperti biasanya" Jawab Hisomoto, ia memandang sang istri.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Tetsuya apa yang terjadi, mungkin kita bisa bantu" Pinta sang suami, Tetsuna menggangguk setuju.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari-hari berlalu, pangeran baby blue kita dikabarkan jatuh sakit karena kejadian ini. Selama itu pula dia tak mau berbicara pada Akashi yang notabe nya adalah penyebab semua ini. Orang tua kuroko dan akashi bahkan tak dapat menyatu kan mereka. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah lama menahan kesabaran atas sikap Akashi namun kali ini menurutnya sikap overprotect nya sudah keterlaluan, ia sebenarnya tak ingin begini tapi sisi lain hatinya malah berkata sebaliknya.

Sementara akashi sekarang sedang uring-uringan diperpustakaan kerajaan. Biar pun si adik berkata dia sangat benci pada nya, akashi tetap akan mencari obat untuk sakit sang adik yang katanya tidak ada obatnya oleh sang tabib.

"Ah percuma, aku tak bisa menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun" Akashi melempar lagi buku tebal lainnya ke tumpukan buku-buku tua yang sudah ia baca sebelumnya, semua yang dibaca nya tak memberi jawaban apapun. Pada akhirnya ia terlelap dimeja belajarnya.

"Tetsuya—" Akashi bertemu kuroko dialam mimpi, ia melihat Kuroko terbaring lemas dikasurnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko bangun dan langsung melemparkan gunting-gunting merah kearah Akashi, sontak saja Akashi menghindar dan berlari menjauh dari kamar Kuroko. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang—

"Siapa kau?" Sergah akashi setelah melihat sosok tinggi bersurai hijau didepannya, pria ini mengenakan kacamata dan memiliki iris emerald yang indah.

"Aku Midorima shintaro, aku penunggu perpustakaan ini. Dan aku akan memberitahu mu jawaban apa yang ingin kau cari. Jawabannya ada disana" Tangan kanan laki-laki itu menunjuk kearah desa yang tepat dibawah istana yang ada dibawah bukit. Desa itu adalah desa tempat teman-teman Kuroko berada.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus meminta maaf dengan teman-teman Tetsuya yang kampungan itu?" Ujar Akashi sombong.

"Asal tahu saja, penyakit yang diderita Kuroko akan semakin parah jika kau tak melakukannya" Mendengar itu tiba-tiba Akashi terdiam, se iri apapun ia pada Kuroko ia tetap sayang pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah akan kucoba" Jawab Akashi dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung dan ia terjun dari ketinggian menuju desa dibawah bukit. Akashi kaget bukan main, ia tak tahu ini masih mimpi atau nyata, yang penting dia harus berpikir dulu bagaimana caranya agar selamat saat menyentuh tanah.

Memejamkan mata adalah jawabannya.

"Akashi-sama—"

"Mungkin dia sudah mati"

"Hush diam lah hyuuga"

"Kau itu terlalu peduli padanya teppei"

Akashi mendengar semua percakapan mengenai dirinya tersebut, dan ia merasa familiar dengan suara yang diperkirakan lebih dari satu orang tersebut.

"Kalian?!" Ujar Akashi sambil memegangi kepalanya, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan dan jubah yang dipakai nya robek-robek dibeberapa tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Riko, kiyoshi, hyuuga, izuki dan mitobe saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Anda tak ingat apapun Akashi-sama?" Ujar Riko. Akashi hanya menggeleng, kepalanya terasa berat.

Kelima remaja itu kembali berpandangan, lalu mengangguk kecil seperti memberi persetujuan.

"Kami menemukan anda sedang terbaring dihutan dekat desa Akashi-sama, tubuh anda dikelilingi oleh dua harimau yang sepertinya siap memangsa anda. Beruntung kami sedang lewat disana jadi kami langsung saja mengusir harimau-harimau itu lalu membawa anda kemari. Kami pikir tadi mungkin anda sudah mati menginggat keadaan anda yang cukup mengenaskan" Jelas Hyuuga, entah kenapa terdengar nada-nada mengejek dari perkataan lelaki muda ini.

"Begitu ya, jadi kalian sudah menolongku. Terimakasih ya" Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Eh? Tunggu –apa barusan Akashi tersenyum? Dan coba lihat kelima remaja yang menolong Akashi sekarang tengah merinding ketakutan. Ternyata mereka menggangap Akashi yang tersenyum tulus seperti itu sebagai fenomena teraneh yang pernah mereka lihat. Pasalnya pangeran merah menyala ini dikenal selalu menampakkan wajah arogan yang mencerminkan kesombongannya, jangan kan tersenyum pada rakyat biasa, tersenyum tulus pada orangtuanya saja jarang.

"A-akashi-sama, apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Izuki mendekat ke Akashi lalu menempelkan tangannya dijidad Akashi.

"Wah masih waras" Ujar Izuki.

"Hentikan leluconmu itu Izuki, ngomong-ngomong apa yang membawa anda hingga sampai kehutan itu Akashi-sama" Sergah Hyuuga layaknya kapten, ia menuangkan air minum untuk Akashi lalu menyerahkannya.

Akashi menerima air yang diberikan Hyuuga, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat bayangan dalam air minum tersebut.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menemui kalian dan meminta maaf. Semua yang kukatakan kemarin tentang Tetsuya hanyalah kebohongan" Ujarnya dengan nada seduktif, namun dapat terdengar oleh kelima remaja itu yang bengong untuk kedua kalinya oleh sikap Akashi.

"T-tunggu, anda sedang tidak bercanda kan Akashi-sama?" Sahut Kiyoshi teppei tidak percaya, akashi menggeleng. Oke sekarang kelima remaja ini hanya meneguk ludah masing-masing.

"Akashi-sama tak perlu khawatir, kami sudah memaafkan akashi-sama kok" Jawab riko.'Padahal sebenarnya kami takut dilempari gunting olehmu' Innernya.

"Benarkah?" Akashi menatap mereka senang yang dibalas anggukan pasti.

"Kalau begitu mau kah kalian menemaniku untuk menemui Tetsuya?" Akashi turun dari kasur yang ia tempati.

"Itu tidak perlu Akashi-kun" Belum sempat kaki Akashi menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba sosok pria biru muda –kuroko- muncul disamping.

"Ke—oh eh? TETSUYA!" Akashi terkejut sekarang, tadi ia bermimpi bertemu seorang seperti malaikat, lalu jatuh dari ketinggian dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan Kuroko. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Kuroko terkikik geli melihat raut kebinggungan Akashi, sementara teman-teman kuroko tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Akashi-kun, yang akashi-kun alami itu bukan mimpi kok. Itu adalah kenyataan." Sahut Kuroko, Akashi kembali kedunia nyatanya.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

"Ini semua berkat Midorima-kun, ia adalah malaikat yang melindungi perpustakaan kita. Aku bertemu dengannya setahun lalu dan seminggu lalu aku bekerja sama dengannya untuk mencari cara agar kau menyadari kesalahan mu Akashi-kun" Jelas Kuroko.

"Apa kau ingin aku percaya semua itu Tetsuya?" Balas Akashi, sepertinya sifat sombongnya kembali lagi.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kejadian yang dianggap Akashi-kun tadi sudah jadi kenyataan sekarang?" Akashi tak menjawab, ia menatap satu-persatu teman-teman Kuroko.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, kau menang" Akashi tersenyum lembut kearah adiknya tersebut, kemudian tangannya mengacak-acak surai biru nan lembut tersebut.

"Ano—Akashi-sama, apa sekarang anda mau menjadi teman kami juga?" Tanya Kiyoshi dengan takut-takut. Kuroko yang dilirik Akashi hanya mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

"Teman Tetsuya adalah temanku juga." Jawab Akashi kemudian diiringi dengan helaan nafas lega dan tertawaan ringan dari rumah kecil tersebut.

Yah begitulah akhirnya kisah kecil dari kerajaan Teiko yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan kedua pangeran kembar. Akashi yang dulunya dikenal sebagai sosok kelam kini menjadi mahkluk yang bersahabat seperti adiknya, Kuroko tetsuya.

Happy Ending


End file.
